Dark Seduction
by Corianin
Summary: Alone on an easy mission for the Order, Allen receives a very unexpected visitor to his room at the inn. How will this game play out?


Author's note: Hmm. Yet another D Gray Man fic...and one I totally was not planning on writing. Seriously, I have no idea where this plot bunny came from. Even more odd is the fact that it's a full explicit yaoi. I usually don't write those - not out of distaste, but just because it's rare that any jump into my mind, especially not fully-formed ideas like this one is. I do, however, see the possibility of future stories in this same world. This looks to be a fun little place to poke around at.

* * *

_It should be a sin for someone to be so beautiful._

Tyki watched through the open window as the white-haired exorcist completed the last of his thousand one-handed pushups. The boy was breathing a little bit heavily, but not much, and it was all the Noah could do to not climb in and run his tongue down the line of Allen's spine. From his vantage point in the tree outside the inn window he had a most wonderful view of the entire room, and as such was able to indulge his voyeuristic tendencies towards the younger man. He'd been delighted to find out that this small mission hadn't called for more than one exorcist, and as such Allen had been designated to go alone. Though Tyki had to admit to the appeal of some of the other exorcists, something about the purity in Allen's eyes, the kindness in his bearing, the strength he possessed – it all called to the Portugese man like a siren's song to a sailor on open seas. He was entranced, enchanted. And from the few brief encounters they had shared, he had seen the appraisal in Allen's eyes, knew that the boy was at least mildly intrigued by him.

He was startled from his introspection by the sight of his target, already shirtless, beginning to divest himself of his pants as well. Since Allen was facing away from the window, all Tyki could see was the view from the back, but it was still enough to make his mouth go dry. All that flawless skin, that perfectly formed rear, the obvious tone to the slim legs...Allen Walker was Tyki's favorite wet dream. This was the first he'd seen him nude, however, and the sight was even better than he had imagined. He shifted on the tree branch to alleviate the pressure his insistent erection was causing. And then Allen turned fully towards the window and Tyki moaned. The boy was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Tyki decided then that tonight was it. Tonight, he would make the exorcist his.

He observed patiently – if disappointedly – as Allen slipped into bed. But his disappointment faded as he watched the covers get pushed to the side and saw the younger man's Innocence hand glide across his bare stomach. He almost couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Allen stroke over his own skin, hand getting closer and closer to where his erection was beginning to stir in the thatch of soft white hair at his groin. Sure enough, it didn't take long before Tyki was treated to the sight of one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever seen stroking himself to hardness, soft whimpers floating almost silently in the night air. He watched, waited, unable to tear his eyes from the sight that was Allen Walker masturbating. But when the boy's voice began to murmur rough pleas and breathy moans, he knew he couldn't wait any monger. With a swift jump and an easy phase, he was standing inside the inn's room, staring down at the delicious sight on the bed before him. He hadn't made a sound, and Allen's eyes were shut, so he was able to stand there undisturbed for a few moments more, caressing every inch of porcelain skin with his eyes the way he planned to do with his hands and mouth very shortly.

It was the "harder, please" that broke him.

* * *

Allen was jolted out of a very nice fantasy by the shocking feel of lips against his chest. Jumping sideways he fell out of bed and onto the floor, eyes wide as he stared in shock at the exquisitely beautiful tuxedo-clad man standing beside where he had been laying.

"What the – Tyki Mikk?" His disjointed mind tried to clear itself from the lust fog that it was wrapped in long enough to figure out what the hell was going on. The man – who was obviously not a figment of his imagination, not unless Allen had also imagined his warm lips against his own skin – casually doffed his hat and bowed, a motion at once graceful and sarcastic.

"At your service," he murmured, his smooth voice brushing against Allen's libido like teasing fingers. The hat was tossed on the single small table to the side and the exorcist watched as the Noah ran his fingers through his hair. His thoughts were a jumble. The man before him was undoubtedly mouth-watering. He had a dark beauty, something so different from most of the people Allen knew, and that darkness called to him, coaxed him. Allen shook himself and gathered his composure, standing up without really remembering his current state of undress.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked cautiously, still not quite convinced he wasn't dreaming. He saw the other man's eyes glide down over his body and realized he was not only still naked, but half-hard as well. He shrugged inwardly. One didn't grow up the way he had and retain much modesty, especially in unusual situations.

"Honestly? I was watching you masturbate and wanted to join in." The Noah's bluntness shocked him for some reason. Perhaps it was the idea of hearing the impeccably tailored man before him say something so lewd and direct, but Allen felt himself harden a bit more.

"I didn't know you swung that way," he muttered, more to try and regain his own bearings than anything else. Tyki laughed, low and full of promise. He took a step forward.

"I am the Noah of Pleasure, boy. I swing any way I please." He grinned, showing his teeth playfully, and Allen shivered a bit. "And tonight, I plan to swing your way, so it's your choice whether you struggle or not." And a little part of Allen that rarely came out, that wanted to push limits and poke the dragon in the eye, grinned evilly and spoke.

"You'll have to convince me."

* * *

Tyki couldn't believe his luck. This walking fantasy had just challenged him? Christmas had come early this year, it seemed. And it looked like his gift was already unwrapped and ready to be played with. He knew the smile on his face was predatory; he could see the slight shiver rocket through Allen as he began to walk slowly forward, but to his credit the boy didn't budge an inch. Well, unless one could count the fact that the exorcist's cock had been steadily getting harder. He stopped when he was less than a foot from his soon-to-be-lover.

"I don't think that will be a problem. You look to be halfway convinced already." He let his voice drop to a low purr, a tone he was pleased to see worked especially well on the younger man. Still, he had to give Allen credit. The boy had a spine of steel, and no hesitation to speak of.

"Of course I'm halfway there. I was jacking off, and then you show up, and you're sexy by yourself. It's no wonder I'm still excited. But convincing me will take more than just getting me hard. "

He couldn't help it – he laughed out loud.

"You are a delight!" he exclaimed. "I think this will be far more enjoyable than I'd anticipated." Unable to resist, he reached out and ran his palm over the boy's jawline and down the side of his neck. His skin was smooth, warm, and Tyki wanted to devour him. Seemingly against his will Allen tilted his head to the side ever-so-slightly, arching his neck into the older man's hand. They stood like that for a moment, until Allen spoke.

"So is that it? I could rub my own neck if that's all I wanted." Tyki blinked several times.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he murmured, letting his hand stroke lower over the line of the boy's collarbone. "Fine. Get into bed. On your stomach." By the wide-eyed and confused expression, Tyki could tell Allen wasn't expecting that command. Still, he obeyed with alacrity, settling himself face-down and maneuvering until he'd found a comfortable position for his swollen dick.

"This isn't very convincing, Mikk," he growled. "I'd have thought that someone older and supposedly experienced would be more origin-aaaaahhhh..."

While Allen had been getting himself situated, Tyki had been taking off his gloves. From one of his jacket pockets he removed a small bottle of clear liquid and walked over to the bed. He poured a little in his palm and rubbed his hands together, letting the oily substance warm up a bit. Just as Allen had begun his sarcastic tirade, Tyki leaned over and dug his hands gently into the knot of muscle at the boy's shoulder. The younger man's voice cut out into a deep groan as the Noah began to work out the kinks in his shoulders and back. After making sure the exorcist wasn't going to move, Tyki climbed up to straddle his hips, holding himself up enough that the only parts of him touching Allen were his hands. And then he started his exploration of that pale, perfect expanse of skin and muscles under the guise of giving a massage.

Unsurprisingly the boy was a mass of tension. The life of an exorcist, Tyki understood, was strenuous, difficult, and sometimes there was little chance to fully relax and let go of stress. His talented hands tackled the largest areas of muscle strain first, smoothing out the tissue with firm strokes and solid pressure. To his joy, Allen – after the initial shock of not being touched in the way he'd expected – was thoroughly enjoying his ministrations, and the little moans and soft groans he made were music to the Noah's ears. He felt the body beneath him loosen, sink further into the mattress, and he kept his hands busy kneading and massaging. Eventually he'd hit every troublesome knot, and he could tell by how the white-haired one relaxed that he'd done a stellar job. Tyki figured it was time to move on to his next play. Slowly working his way down, he moved back so he could reach the finely muscled legs that had been tempting him. He skipped over his partner's ass completely, and he could feel surprise and – was that disappointment? Yes, he believed it was – radiating from Allen when he did. Instead he turned his talented fingers to the task of rubbing his legs. Working down from just under the exorcist's taut rear, always keeping his motions slow and firm, he caressed Allen's thighs and calves. Eventually he had reached the boy's feet and began to prod and squeeze, leaving him completely limp under the older man's skilled techniques. Noticing the twitching his captive was doing against the mattress, Tyki knew that it was time to raise the stakes a bit.

Allen's drawn-out moan as strong fingers slid easily from his ankles up to his shoulders was music to the Noah's ears. He began to rub over that perfect skin carefully, lightly, his actions inciting quite a different tension than that which he'd worked to dissipate. Over and over again he stroked the younger man, until the small sounds he made were almost continuous and he was thrusting his hips into the bed with each move. Still not touching Allen with anything but fingers, he leaned down and brushed his nose through the boys hair before resting his lips close to his ear.

"Roll over." The speed with which the exorcist obeyed made him smile smugly. A beautiful flush of desire had crossed Allen's face and his grey eyes were wide, eager, pleading. Tyki smiled at him gently. This was the reaction he was aiming for. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over the boy's and was pleased when Allen moaned and opened his mouth in invitation. Much to his young partner's obvious chagrin, though, the pursuer did not deepen the kiss. Instead he ghosted his lips down over the silky skin on his neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out or nipping gently. Meanwhile, he'd begun his massage technique on the boy's chest, working down from the shoulders over the toned, hard abs and bypassing the evidence of Allen's desire completely on his trip down the boy's body. He took the same amount of time on the journey back up, and by the time he'd made his way back to rest face-to-face, the exorcist was a quivering ball of lust. Satisfied for now, he swung himself off of the bed, standing beside it and looking down at his painfully excited lover.

"Tyki..?" Allen asked, obviously dazed with pleasure. "Why...did you stop?"

"You don't expect me to do all the work, do you?" he asked with a smirk. Allen looked at him blankly, and Tyki chuckled. "You truly are a beautiful boy."

"Tyki..." The sound was almost a plea, not quite a demand, and the man in question simply turned and walked away from the bed to sit down in the straight-backed chair beside the small table. He gazed at the nude form on the bed for a while, lacing his fingers together and resting them against his chest.

"I want you to do something, Allen," he said, letting his voice seduce the boy. Allen sat up partially and Tyki was momentarily entranced watching those muscles he'd just stroked as they bunched and flexed with the movement.

"What?"

"Touch yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to watch you tug that gorgeous prick of yours." He grinned as his words seemed to fluster the boy on the bed. Seemingly in a daze, Allen lay back down and did exactly that. This time it was his human hand caressing his straining length while he kept his eyes locked with the older man's. Tyki looked on as the boy pleasured himself, taking note of the angle, the grip. He loved having knowledge about his partners, and the easiest way to find out what they liked was to have them do it themselves. He watched Allen's chest begin to heave as his breathing got harsher, the motions of his arm speeding up as he went. He could tell that Allen was close to completion, and just before that point he decided it was time to step in. One quick movement had him pinning the younger man's wrists above his head, and Allen whined in unfulfilled frustration as his hips twitched in vain.

"Oh no, you aren't going to get off that easily," Tyki murmured. Grey eyes filled with unvoiced pleas looked intensely at him, and he shook his head with a smile. "Now it's time for you to do some work. Don't even think of touching yourself, boy," he warned as he got up and stood beside the bed again. He could see the near-uncontrollable lust burning in the exorcist's eyes and chuckled. "Undress me."

Even in his wildest fantasies, it seemed he had underestimated Allen Walker. Obviously intending to play the game to win, the boy moved with the grace of a cat to slink off the bed and stand before the taller man. Looking up at him from underneath his thick lashes, Allen smiled an innocent smile – an innocence completely denied by the skill in which his slender fingers were beginning to release the buttons on Tyki's jacket. A moment's work and the boy had reached up to gently push the offending garment from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft whisper of fabric. The shirt buttons came next, and Tyki watched in pleased anticipation as Allen's pink tongue flicked out to moisten his lips more frequently the further the shirt began to gape open. When he reached the Noah's belt, a quick tug freed the white linen from beneath the waistband of his slacks, and soon the shirt joined the jacket in exile on the wooden floor. Allen paused, taking in the expanse of dusky skin he'd just bared. Amused by the boy's obvious awe, Tyki chuckled. The sound made the younger man look up and, not breaking eye contact, he ran his lips over the Noah's toned stomach.

"There's still more to go, boy," Tyki murmured. He was waiting for Allen to take the next step, to divest him of his pants, but what he wasn't expecting was the devilishly coquettish look his young partner gave him before sinking to his knees with the grace of a geisha. Where his movements were deliberate, if slow, before, now they took on a sensual teasing that made the older man moan. Slender, nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings of his belt and slacks, but instead of pulling the garments down, Allen leaned forward and rested his cheek against the cloth-covered bulge. With a quick motion the boy opened his mouth and exhaled, his hot breath seeping through the material and wrapping Tyki's straining cock in warmth. He looked back up, all innocence and purity, and Tyki moaned loudly.

"Fuck, exorcist, that is a dirty trick," he muttered. "Finish your job." Allen smirked, a quick grin just as quickly hidden under a facade of demure shyness, but the boy's hands were sure as he pulled the Noah's slacks down and off. Tyki looked down, thinking there was no more beautiful sight in all of existence than a fully nude Allen Walker on his knees, those soft lips at just the right height.

"Oh hell yes," the exorcist murmured to himself, and Tyki smiled. He knew his...strengths. It was always nice to hear someone else's appreciation, though. Allen looked back up. "There. Done. Anything else you'd like me to do while I'm down here?" His expression was impudent, but it made him that much more fuckable as far as the Noah was concerned.

"So eager to have me, are you, boy?" Tyki goaded. Allen's face went from coy to frustrated in the blink of an eye.

"Yes – no, I mean...I said you had to convince me." The older man grinned. He knew the boy was prodding...but he also knew human nature. Allen would make a wonderful dominant with the right partner, but the boy was a natural submissive.

"Well, as you're on your knees with your mouth less than three inches from my cock and you're eyeing me like I'm dinner and you haven't eaten for a week..._I_ know you're convinced. _You_ know you're convinced. We both know what's happening tonight. So why don't we cut the bullshit and you put those pretty lips of yours to work?" He watched as Allen's eyes went from slightly shocked to agreeable before settling back in that picture of innocence Tyki found so damned erotic. And then the boy's tongue flickered out to caress the Noah's hard shaft and Tyki resolved to stop analyzing and just let the boy work.

To no surprise, Allen had a very nimble tongue. It danced along his entire rod at will, sliding along the skin, gathering the moisture at the tip and lapping like a kitten. Tyki was enthralled watching. Once the exorcist started to work, it became obvious he loved sucking cock, and the older man was treated to the sight of his beautiful lover working his turgid length with rabid enjoyment. Even as he began to gasp at the boy's ministrations he heard Allen moaning softly. What an unexpected bonus – not only was his pet exorcist good at giving head, but he got turned on from doing so. Tyki was about to make a comment to that effect when the boy glanced up.

"You're right. I am rather hungry," Allen said softly, and with a smile he opened his mouth and swallowed the entire considerable length of his partner's erection. Tyki yelped in carnal surprise, the feeling of the boy's throat squeezing rhythmically as he sucked hard, his head bobbing in a rhythm meant to drive the older man insane. After a few minutes of mind-blowing sensations he released Tyki's manhood, sliding his mouth off the end with a quiet pop. The Noah was stunned to near incoherency.

"What – how – that was incredible," he said, sliding his fingers into the boy's hair. Allen just looked up from under his lashes once more, a proud smile on his face.

"I have a parasitic type of Innocence." Tyki blinked, puzzled. Allen chuckled quietly, little puffs of breath teasing the knob of the older man's dick. "It means I have to eat. A lot. If you've ever heard stories, they're all true. And as much as I have to eat to fuel my Innocence...well, at this point, I've lost any gag reflex I might have ever had." His smirk was pleased and sexy, and Tyki had never in his life been more thankful for the existence of Innocence. Swallowing hard, Tyki gathered control once more, taking the reins completely.

"In that case...I don't believe I was done yet. Open up." The boy obliged and soon Tyki had both hands tangled in his hair as he fucked his lover's throat. Allen took it all, his mouth hot and wet and the things the boy could do with his tongue were driving Tyki mad. On top of it all, he was still making those pleased little mewling noises and moans, urging the Noah to greater heights while still seemingly enjoying his own pleasure. Tyki felt himself getting closer to completion and toyed with the idea of pulling out and bending his lover over the footboard, but as stamina really wasn't a problem for him he decided to give the boy the meal his talented lips and tongue were pleading for. Allen could tell his partner was close, as well, and pulled out all the stops, diving down on Tyki's rod until his lips were sealed around the base. With a pleased hum he began to swallow, and the sensation of his strong throat muscles constricting around the older man's entire length drew him over the edge. Tyki groaned and fisted his hands tight in Allen's white locks as he exploded, whispering the exorcist's name as he came. After a long while, when he had emptied his creamy seed into the boy's throat, he pulled out and looked down. Allen's eyes were glazed in pleasure. He was breathing a bit harder, his smooth chest heaving as his tongue – that damned tongue that would forever haunt Tyki's fantasies from this night on – flickered out to wet his red, swollen lips.

"Delicious," Allen whispered. Those grey eyes were shining with lust and satisfaction, and Tyki couldn't wait to see what other reactions he could pull from his lover. Reaching down, he pulled the boy to his feet and all but tossed him on the bed before slowly stalking over to join him.

Allen watched as his surprise lover leaned over him, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of the exorcist's head. Tyki had been right – they both knew what was going to happen this night. Allen shivered with desire as he ran his eyes once more over the toned deliciousness looming above him. Still, as ready as he was to have the Noah use him as his own personal toy, he had his pride. Bringing his gaze back up to meet the other man's, he made certain the Noah was watching and licked his lips slowly, sensually.

"Thanks for the snack." His murmured words made Tyki smile.

"Anytime, exorcist. You just have to ask." Tyki trailed a finger down Allen's chest, the touch light enough to almost tickle. "But now I think there are other things I'd like to do to you."

"Such as?"

"Grab the headboard." Allen obeyed instantly, never removing his taunting gaze from Tyki. He knew he was likely playing with fire, but a part of him – a part that had been too long denied due to circumstance and company – craved the blaze. He wrapped his hands around the decorative bars at the head of the bed, stretching out fully underneath the larger man.

"Now what?" he said slyly, trying to ignore his throbbing erection and not give his unintentional partner any more power over him.

"Now you leave your hands right where they are, stay still, and let me return the favor." Allen barely had time to gasp before he felt the wet heat of Tyki's mouth dragging along his neglected cock. His vocal curses increased in volume and frequency as the Noah's talented tongue danced and played up and down his length, stroking and sucking just enough to bring him to the edge but never allowing him that final release. Allen writhed and whimpered, hips raising involuntarily to try and get more heat, more depth, but Tyki knew exactly what he was doing.

"Damn you, Noah, just fucking finish me and I'll do anything you want!" The older man lifted his head slightly and regarded his young lover with a grin.

"You'll do anything I want anyway. And I believe I'll leave you on edge a little longer. It's more entertaining." Allen gasped as Tyki went back to work.

"Fuck you, you sadistic bastard!" He felt the other man chuckle and suddenly the slick friction ceased entirely.

"Well, since you ask so nicely..." Tyki sat up and settled himself against the footboard, legs stretched out and slightly spread, and moved his own hand down to slowly stroke his revived erection. "If that's what you want then you'd better come over here and get it, wouldn't you say?" As though waiting for those words Allen sprung into action, lunging at the Noah with need-darkened eyes. His human hand joined Tyki's in its motions and his Innocence hand wrapped around the back of his lover's neck, holding him still while the exorcist sealed their lips together and took control of the kiss with ease.

"Do you still have that oil?" the white-haired boy asked between kissing Tyki and assaulting the Noah's neck. One elegant hand pointed to the floor and Allen understood, reaching down to grab the small bottle from where it had been placed. He sat up, relinquishing his claim on his lover's mouth in favor of opening the bottle and letting some of the clear liquid drizzle down over Tyki's rod. Struggling not to let his excitement show, the older man kept his expression carefully composed, a subtle hint of smugness as well as a healthy dose of lust lighting his eyes. Soon both of Allen's hands had shifted to run the full length of his partner's shaft, smoothing the slick substance over every inch of flesh. His silvery-grey eyes locked onto Tyki's gold ones and the Noah could easily read the need, the desire in their depths. And yet, though the boy was infinitely confident and had more inner strength than the dark man had seen in almost anyone he'd ever met, he saw the brief flash of nervousness that Allen hid so quickly. He reached out and cupped the boy's cheek in his hand.

"You really are something else," he murmured. As though his soft compliment was what the exorcist had been waiting for, Allen smiled guilelessly.

"Lay down," he whispered, shifting so Tyki could stretch out on the bed before moving back to straddle the man's hips. His eyes never leaving his lover's, Allen lowered himself smoothly. Tyki had to hold back a gasp as the head of his prick breached the tight ring of muscle at Allen's nether opening, but wasn't able to keep from moaning as the fair-skinned younger man pressed further down, taking inch after inch with careful certainty.

"Gods, Tyki," Allen whimpered, head falling back and eyes closing in pleasure as he settled himself down fully onto the other man's shaft. "Your cock should be classed as a deadly weapon." Tyki, grinning, was perfectly prepared to respond with a witty comeback, but just then Allen lifted up and plunged down again and the area of the Noah's brain responsible for cognizant thought threw its hands up in surrender before walking out.

"Fuck," he muttered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before his desire to watch his lover overrode his reflexes. It was quite a sight to behold. Allen moved with a grace that was almost inhuman, a silver god in pursuit of pleasure, and Tyki felt as though he could worship at that pagan temple forever. The tightness around his shaft, the smoothness of the skin rubbing against his...the soft moans as the boy used the prone man's body for his own enjoyment...this was far, far better than any fantasy the Noah had ever indulged in. He'd never really seen Allen as a completely willing partner, let alone eager, and the reality was more erotic, more exciting than Tyki could have ever hoped. He realized dimly that he was whimpering the boy's name, praises and pleas falling from his own lips as he lay underneath his young lover, completely at his mercy. Oh, he could have overpowered the exorcist, that was never in question. But with Allen setting the pace, shifting and flexing as he moved up and down along the man's almost painfully hard rod, he had no desire to turn the tables. Not yet, anyway.

The slow, sensual way Allen was moving was driving the older man completely insane. So when he stopped and slid himself completely off of Tyki's dick, it was no wonder the Noah reacted with shock and frustration. A short second later and the exorcist was pinned on his back beneath six-plus feet of dangerously aroused male, hearing the low growl that was coming from his lover's throat.

"And just who told you to stop?" Golden orbs blazed with thwarted need, but the boy simply blinked his wide grey eyes innocently.

"I thought, maybe...you might want to take the lead for a while," Allen whispered, raising one hand to drag his fingers down the center of the other man's chest. "That is, if you're up to it." Tyki exhaled slowly.

"Challenging me?" he murmured, and in the next moment he'd flipped the boy over onto his hands and knees, one hand pressing down on the small of Allen's back while the other clenched his own throbbing rod, rubbing the tip back and forth over the younger man's soft skin. "Not the smartest idea, exorcist."

"Shut up, Noah, and put that cock of yours to use if you're going to," the kneeling boy ground out.

"Of course." Without giving him a chance to relax at all, Tyki slid forward, claiming every inch of the hot, tight depths he'd just been stroked by, only this time it was with more force than his lover had employed. He heard Allen's voice cry out in pleasure and settled himself more solidly on the mattress, leaning over the smaller male and pounding into him with vigor.

"I've thought about fucking you for ages, Walker," he murmured between thrusts. "But I never thought you'd be so...accommodating."

"Tyki...stroke me, please..." Smiling at the ivory-skinned boy's easy acceptance, the Noah shifted enough to wrap one hand around Allen's beautiful member, tugging it in time with the rhythm of his hips. The pitch of the exorcist's yelps got higher, the desperation in those cries fueling Tyki to greater speed, depth, power. As he drove himself hard against the boy's prostate he flicked his wrist, his palm snapping over the head of Allen's dick and yanking a muffled scream from his throat as he climaxed, ropes of come shooting all over the mattress, the blankets, and Tyki's hand. He kept pumping until he heard the involuntary whine from his lover letting him know it was getting painful, at which point he grabbed the boy's hips with both hands and held him in place as he crammed himself as deep as he could, enjoying the blissful feeling of unloading his second load of the night deep in his slender lover's ass. He pumped slowly, languidly, until he'd emptied every drop in that hot cavern and then pulled out, sitting back against the footboard and looking at the debauched angel collapsed at the head of the bed. Allen slowly maneuvered himself onto his back, totally ignoring the fact that he was laying in traces of his own spend, and his half-lidded eyes gazed languidly at his partner as he smiled.

"That was pretty impressive," the boy panted slowly. Tyki just smiled, wicked and full of promise.

"What makes you think I'm done with you, boy?" Allen blinked and the older man just smirked. "You're not dealing with a normal man, exorcist. If I wanted to I could fuck you again, right now." The Noah watched as the boy's eyes flickered down to notice that yes, indeed, his lover was as inexhaustible as he was claiming to be, widening at the fact that he wasn't exaggerating. Tyki's grin turned completely predatory. "In fact, I believe I will. Spread your legs, Walker." He suited actions to words and crawled forward, lifting the exorcist's legs in his hands and lining himself up with Allen's entrance, slick with lube and the trail of his own juices. As Allen whined slightly he pushed forward, holding the boy at the angle he wanted while he began to take his pleasure in the younger man's tight body once more. The heavenly feeling of being cocooned in that snug warmth once more was heightened by the soft whimpers escaping from the boy's throat with every thrust.

On Allen's part, he was in paradise. The stinging pain would have been more than bearable on its own, but it was so quickly drowned out by the warmth and friction as Tyki used him, took him. He was even more excited when his lover bent his legs up and outward to take advantage of a new position. Allen decided to show off a bit, stretching out of his own accord until he was laying flat on his back with his knees resting on his own shoulders, his feet far above his head. Tyki had pulled out of him to stare as the exorcist swung easily into place, the older man's golden eyes wide with unabashed appreciation.

"I have never seen that kind of flexibility," he murmured. Allen just smiled, an invitation wrapped in smug satisfaction, and gasped in pleasure as that invitation was accepted, Tyki sliding back inside him smoothly.

"I traveled with a circus for a while," he gasped. "You pick up a lot of things, traveling with a circus." Tyki snapped his hips forward hard and Allen arched his head back, letting out a low groan.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy you, exorcist. All night." With that low, throaty pronouncement the older man leaned his weight over his prone lover and began to hammer into him. Allen simply relaxed and gave in to the wishes and desires of the Noah of Pleasure. For tonight he wasn't going to be an exorcist. He'd deal with the aftermath later.

* * *

The sun had mostly risen over the horizon when the utterly disheveled, exhausted boy collapsed onto the bed, too worn to even think of moving. At the foot of the bed stood the elegant Noah, already cleaned up, putting his clothing back on. Whereas Allen was completely undone, Tyki looked as though he'd engaged in a bit of light exercise. The younger man would never pride himself on his own stamina ever again. He knew now what real stamina was. Barely able to move, nonetheless he shifted his head to watch as his elegant lover donned his tailored attire.

"I have to say, Walker, this was quite a treat." Nimble fingers slid buttons through holes with a grace Allen doubted he'd be able to achieve even on his best days. "Never have I enjoyed a lover so thoroughly. Tell me, are all exorcists as skilled as you?" Allen just chuckled.

"I don't know. I haven't tried any of them yet."

"Yet. I like the way you think." Tyki chuckled as he settled his jacket over his shoulders. "Well, perhaps we'll meet again, and maybe you'll have gotten a chance to experiment with one or two of them. Then you can let me know."

"You want...to meet again?" He'd struggled to a sitting position, regarding the older man with astonishment. Tyki smiled – a genuine, warm smile that had Allen's mind spinning.

"If you're amenable, of course. Shame about the war and all. I would love to kidnap you for a weekend." The exorcist just blinked, a slow smile spreading over his own features.

"Well, maybe we'll have to work something out then." A long-fingered hand brushed white hair out of grey eyes as Tyki leaned down to kiss him gently, thanks and farewell in one gesture before stepping back over to the window.

"Until we meet again, Allen Walker," Tyki murmured, and then he was gone and Allen slumped back down on his bed. He had an idle thought that he'd have to pay for this inn bill from his own pocket – he didn't want to think of what Komui would say if he saw something on an invoice akin to 'bed and rugs replaced - excessive semen damage'. But he figured he'd think about that later, too. Tired, worn, and more sated than he had even been, the boy slipped off to sleep.

* * *

The mission was finished fairly quickly, and he was sitting back in the Order cafeteria when Lenalee wandered in.

"Hey Allen – how'd it go?" She slid into the seat next to him, smiling sweetly. Allen gulped down the rest of the roast and swallowed before answering.

"It went well. It was really easy."

"You look...happier," she mused, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes in a friendly gesture. The young man's mind flashed back to the last person to do that to him, and he hid an entirely inappropriate grin behind a huge mouthful of pie.

"I guess I'm just finally settling in," he said thoughtfully after he'd disguised the lustful memories that flashed through his mind. She laughed happily and snagged a french fry.

"I'm glad to hear it." Standing up again, she brushed her fingers through his hair once more. "Well, since there's no more immediate missions, take some time and enjoy yourself!" She winked at him, a flirty expression before she turned to walk towards the door and he was glad of that because he knew nothing on earth would have stopped the smirk that crossed his face. Watching her leave the cafeteria, he recalled Tyki's question about the talents of the other exorcists. While he'd never presume to push Lenalee into any type of intimacy, he certainly wouldn't be averse to finding out the answer to that question himself.

He wondered if he'd be able to take a small vacation for the weekend. He'd heard there were some nice cottages for rent in a nearby seaside village. Small, cozy...and private. Smiling to himself he returned to his lunch.


End file.
